gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lost and found
Dialoge (Vic betritt Lances Zimmer) * Lance Vance: Hey, Vic. Ist Louise noch im Krankenhaus? * Victor Vance: Ja, aber sie kommt bald raus. * Lance: Sehr gut. Heute steigt nämlich ein dicker Deal. Da brauche ich dich. * Victor: Moment mal. Wieso erkundigst du dich nach Louise? * Lance: Reg dich ab. Na ja... Martinez hat angerufen, weil er sie ‘besuchen’ will. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ihr Blumen mitbringt. * Victor: Was? * Lance: Im Krankenhaus gibt’s Wachleute. Ihr passiert nichts. Lass uns beide Kohle machen. * Victor: Du spinnst wohl. * Lance: Mann, du musst Prioritäten setzen. (später beim Krankenhaus in Downtown: Louise steht draußen) * Victor: Louise. Du siehst gut aus. * Louise Cassidy-Williams: Mir geht’s auch gut. * Victor: Ich hatte schon Angst, ich hätte dich verloren. * Louise: Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. * Victor: Hör mal, ich war sauer. Ich habe Unsinn geredet. * Louise: Ich auch. * Victor: Willst du ein bisschen Spaß haben? Weg von den Pflichten, nur wir zwei? (der Pager piepst, Vic guckt aufs Display) * Victor: Mist. Das ist Lance. Was? „Stecke in brennendem Gebäude. Komm mit Hubschrauber.“ Was soll ich machen? * Louise: Pflichten können Spaß machen. Auf dem Krankenhausdach steht ein Hubschrauber. Nehmen wir den. (später: In der Nähe des Hotelgebäudes, auf dem Lance steht) * Louise: Da ist das Gebäude. Aber Lance seh ich nicht. Flieg näher ran. (sie sieht ihn) * Louise: Da ist er! (sie sind gelandet, um Lance herum ist überall Feuer) * Victor: Steig ein, du Pfeife! * Louise: Was ist passiert? * Lance: Hattet ihr Stress? Nein. Aber ich! Martinez hat uns reingelegt. „Teile und herrsche“. Dich hat er weggelockt und mich fast erledigt. Martinez’ Jungs haben alles mitgenommen. Aber wir holen’s uns zurück. Sie sind Richtung Meer. Los, hinterher. (während der Verfolgungsjagd) * Lance: Friss Blei, du Arsch! Jetzt hab ich dich, du Wichser! (nachdem die Besatzung aller Boote ausgeschaltet wurde) * Lance: Flieg mich über das Boot. Da ist unsere Kohle drin. (nach der Bootsübernahme) * Lance: Macht’s gut, ihr zwei. Lasst es knallen! (im Hubschrauber unterwegs zu Louises Wohnung) * Victor: Tut mir leid. Ständig kommt was dazwischen. Vielleicht können wir ja noch Spaß haben. * Louise: Lass nur, Vic. Ich hatte Spaß genug. Ich muss jetzt wieder zu Mary-Beth. * Victor: Ja, klar. (kurz vor Eintreffen bei Mary-Jos Wohnung) * Louise: Tolle Aussicht von hier oben. Ich glaube, ich sehe Mary-Jos Haus. Da unten gibt’s wunderschöne Häuser. Und ein paar echte Bruchbuden. Das ist so geil, Schatz. (nachdem der Heli gelandet ist, gehen beide Richtung Mary-Jos Haus) * Victor: Louise, ich ruf dich bald an. * Louise: Och, okay. * Victor: Ich befinde mich praktisch im Krieg. * Louise: Schon gut. Ich warte. Mission Begib dich zunächst zum Schuman Healthcare Center in Downtown, wo Louise nach den Geschehnissen aus Where it hurts most gesund gepflegt wurde. Nimm ein beliebiges Fahrzeug und lasse dir Zeit. Vor Ort geht es gleich weiter auf das Dach des Krankenhauses, in den dort stehenden Rettungshubschrauber und dann zu Lance. Dir wird an dieser Stelle gesagt, dass du den Heli nicht schrotten sollst, da du ihn noch zum Retten brauchst. Das Hotel, auf dessen teilweise brennendem Flachdach sich Lance aufhält, befindet sich in am Strand von Vice Point, südöstlich des Shady Palms Hospital. Bist du eine bestimmte Distanz vom Haus weg, hast du 30 Sekunden, um deinen Hubschrauber auf dem Dachvorsprung zu landen und Lance zu retten. Ist er gesund an Bord des Helis, musst du Martinez’ Männer töten. Sie sind in Booten auf dem Meer unterwegs und es gibt wieder die Balance-Schwierigkeit wie in Taking the Fall: Neigst du den Heli, egal, in welche Richtung, hört Lance auf zu schießen. Es gibt drei Boote an der Zahl, die ersten beiden, auf die du dich konzentrieren solltest, sind zwei Speeder-Boote, das nächste Ziel die Tropic-Jacht. Alle auf Deck befindlichen Killer müssen beseitigt sein, damit du mit dem Hubschrauber über der Jacht heruntergehen kannst. Lance schwingt sich an Bord und fährt weg, während du Louise zu ihrer Schwester nach Hause bringst. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Lance Vance oder Louise Cassidy-Williams sterben oder der Rettungshubschrauber zerstört wird. Pager-Mitteilungen * Martinez: Du hast Glück, Vic, aber nichts in der Birne. Denk daran – Glückssträhnen enden irgendwann... Fortsetzung Ricardo Diaz’ → Domo Arigato Domestoboto Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen